The Dimension Jumpers: A Merged Incident
by The Fire Magician
Summary: Rewrite of my other story. David, Elsa, and Blossom try to get their hands on a new Virtual Reality system when they get more than they bargained for when they are sucked into a world made entirely out of data. Will they survive? They just might with the help of a few new friends.


**The Dimension Jumpers: A Merged Incident**

_Episode 1: Too Good Virtual Reality System_

**Third-Person**

At 11 o'clock the West Incorporation of Computer Technologies was devoid of any workers while the computers inside still hummed with energy. The servers worked non-stop for WICT's clients, but tonight there was something that was working with their servers that they were unaware of.

Meanwhile, three kids were peering at the front entrance of WICT. One was a boy and the other two girls. The boy's name was David Costa, and the girls' names were Elsa and Blossom Romano. David was their cousin while Blossom and Elsa were sisters. David was 15 years old with brown hair, blue eyes, and about 5' 8'' tall. He wore a black shirt with a phoenix on it, black jeans, and red and black shoes. Elsa was 15 years old, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a red hoody, blue jeans, and had yellow sneakers. Blossom had brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a black and blue shirt and blue jeans.

The reason for them being out at this hour was a fairly trivial one. They heard about the newest Virtual Reality prototype being tested at the facility and they wanted to get a sneak peak at the device. Elsa and David came up with the idea to see if they could get a glimpse at the enigmatic device while Blossom went along with the ride to either get a look at the device, or to tell them off when they couldn't find it.

They snuck their way across the street and up to the front door. With a moment's hesitating Elsa opened the door and stepped into the facility. David and Blossom fallowed her in and closed the door behind them. They all held their breath as they expected alarms to start blaring and the sound of police sirens in the background, but nothing happened. Looks like luck was on their side tonight.

They started to walk among desks cluttered with computer parts and walls lined with servers, looking in search of something that would look like some type of Virtual Reality device. While all this was happening none of them said anything, they were all caught up in the excitement of what they had just done.

They searched for about 30 minutes before David called out to the others. When Elsa and Blossom over to where David was just barely containing his excitement they saw that on the desk in front of him was a helmet that looked like it had a screen visor that went over someone's eyes. However, before they could make a move to grab it, the computer that was behind them booted up of its own accord. All three of them turned around as soon as they heard it power up and looked at it in wonder because none of them was close enough to it for any of them to accidentally turn on.

Before they could move any closer to it to see if there was any other reason why it turned on by itself, they were suddenly pulled off of their feet and hanging into the air by the wires that were lying lifelessly around them 10 seconds beforehand. Next, they heard a malicious laugh come over an intercom that sounded kind of electronic, but they couldn't tell if it was naturally electronic or if it was from the intercom itself.

"Well, what are you three brats doing here? Don't you know that we are closed for the night," the voice said before going back into another fit of malicious laughter.

David, Elsa, and Blossom remained silent because they didn't trust their own mouths to open without screaming, so they continued to bite their tongues and hoped that this was all just a dream that they would wake up from in a few moments.

"Well, if you three won't say anything I might as well-," it said before David cut it off by saying, "Wait! We just wanted to look at the new Virtual Reality system… please let us go…"

"A videogame," the voice said with cruel amusement in its voice. "If you want to play a videogame I know the most real videogame that there is!"

The voice continued its malicious laughter and it got louder and more uncontrolled as the computers all around them booted up and started to emit a high pitched noise. The computer in front of them started to show many lines of green binary code on its screen. The code moved rapidly across the screen until it suddenly jumped off its screen and swirled around them faster and faster. It got close to each individual tighter and tighter like a butterfly's cocoon. When the binary code touched their skin they felt excruciating pain shooting up and down their bodies. They felt their skin ripped from their body as it changed into a different substance and slowly, but steadily, their flesh and bones were also ripped apart and converted into this new substance.

After a half hour of this the malicious laughter over the intercom stopped and the wires fell to the ground, not wrapped around anything. The children were gone and the only thing showing that anything had happened was the computer screen that turned on its own accord beforehand.


End file.
